legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Jasiri
Jasiri is a Teenage spotted hyena that resides in the Pride Lands. She is a member of Hafsa's Clan. She is the older daughter of Hafsa and the maternal cousin of Asante, Wema and Tunu. Appearance Jasiri is a fairly small and slim spotted hyena, though she displays strength when fighting Janja's clan. She has gray fur that bears a slight purplish tint. Her lower legs and paws are a very dark shade of purple, and her underbelly is a dull pinkish orange. Her tail is short and bicolored; most of it is deep purple like her paws, but the fur on the very bottom is much paler, the same color as her underbelly. Her eyebrows and ears both match the color of her mane and paws, and her inner ears are dull pink. On each side, she has three round spots, slightly darker than her main coat color, lined up vertically from her shoulder to the joint of her foreleg. Two smaller spots fleck her face on either side, and she has darker stripes along her neck as well as a streak along her spine. Her muzzle is the same color as her spots. She has large, deep blue eyes, encircled by darker fur, and a dark purple mane that is striped with brighter purple. Her mane is long and thick, with a lock in the front leaning toward her nose. Personality Jasiri is friendly and open to making friends with lions. She finds humor in just about everything, and Kion even notes that the world is like a giant game to her. Bold and spunky, she is a friend to the Pride Landers and able to look past differences to where different species can share common ground. Unlike Janja and his clan, she is disgusted by selfishness and gluttony, and respects the Circle of Life. History Legends of The lion guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands The Pride Land Games (Part 1-5) The Rouge Hyena All Hope is...Lost? Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Jasiri and her mother's Clan accompanies Kion and his army on their journey to stop Slash. Jasiri and her clan attempt to defend the Pride Lands when Slash attacks. The Army are forced to retreat inside the cave where the battle resumes for a brief period. The Army then decide to put their secret plan into action. Jasiri reluctantly leaves Kion behind and leaves to an unknown location. Reirei brings Jasiri and the other members of kion's Army to Slash's Lair, disguised as members of her army. When Kion reveals himself, Kion's Army throw off their disguises and the battle commences. Jasiri pursues Evil Kion to Pride Rock before engaging in a fight with him. She is briefly overwhelmed, but is saved when Kion begins to attack his evil Counter part. The battle is won when Kion uses the Roar Of The Elders and blasts Reth and Reth's Pride away and Elena uses the Infinite Stones to erase the slash's Army. From Old to New Family * Hafsa: Mother * Madoa: Sister * Janja: Boyfriend * Asante, Wema and Tunu: maternal cousinsCategory:Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Hyenas Category:Females Category:Tales Of Mhina Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Characters Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Members of Kion's Army Category:Leaders Category:Lovers Category:Siblings Category:Protagonists